The Return Of The Senju
by ami sid
Summary: Sasuke beats Naruto at the the valley. He just helped Naruto unlocking his bloodline. He vows to become powerful. He wants to become powerful to protect his precious persons and bring Sasuke back. He comes to know of his parents. He also wants to honor his parent's name. He leaves for training with Jiraiya for three years.
1. Prologue

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

Two yell could be heard . Naruto and Sasuke moved towards each other at inhuman speed. Chirping of thousand birds and sounds of swirls filled the air. A jab made of lightning and a orb of pure Chakra meet against each other as the meeting created a 'BOOM'. A sphere of purple chakra formed at collision two powerful jutsu. The sphere began to grow and turned black. After few seconds the sphere cracked in uncertain pieces and released the energy caged in the orb. It created another 'BOOM' and caused devastation at the valley.

Naruto's unconscious body fell on ground. Sasuke stood still, looking at the rain upwards. His slashed head band fell on the ground . He could not stand still either as pain gripped his left shoulder, fell on his knees and spat blood from his mouth.

A smile grew on his leaps. He just acknowledged Naruto.

A sudden memory just came before his eyes. One line of his brother's last very few words. ' If you want to kill me, live your life hating me, just cling to it till we meet each other again. When you have the same eyes as mine, come before me. But to gain my eyes you have to kill your best friend.'

He stood there still thinking his friend's future. ' Can i kill Naruto?' He asked himself time over time. He stood up. He could not bring himself to kill his only friend,NO his brother.

"No. Itachi,I will become strong.I will surpass you. Not the way you want me, but my own."

He turned back and walked for uncertain future. But then he didn't know that he caused the birth of a legend.

Kakashi reached the valley half an hour later just to find an unconscious Naruto lying on ground. "Pakkun can you find Sasuke?" The said dog sniffed the fallen head band several times and sniffed again around him." No Kakashi I can't find him. The rain must have been erase all his scent. I am sorry."

"Oh... Its OK. You can return now"

Kakashi picked Naruto's body and turned back for Konoha, leaving a red sky of setting sun behind.


	2. LOVE?

It has been two days since Sasuke's defection. Naruto has been remained unconscious in the hospital bed. Kiba, Neji and chouji are being treated. No injuries of them are life threatening.

A young Hyuga is visiting his cousin in the hospital. After visiting his cousin she went to reception to find out in which room her crush has been admitted.

"Excuse me"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me in which room Naruto-kun.. i mean Uzumaki Naruto is admitted?"

" Just let me check for a sec. Uhh ... Uzumaki? Uzumaki?...Ahh here it is. He is at room No. 302"

"Thank you. Have nice day" with that the young Hyuga heiresses went to room No. 302.

After reaching there she went to the door but found her path blocked by a chunin.

"Sorry miss but i can't let you enter the room by the order of the Hokage."

"Why would Hokage-sama forbid anyone to visit Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know but with out her permission i can't let you in."

"I understand. Thank you for your time." With that she turned around just to bump into the Hokage.

" S-sorry Hokage-sama i didn't look where i was going." As she bowed in front of Tsunade.

" Nah. It's okay. By the way What are you doing in front of Naruto's room?" Tsunade asked with a curious eye.

"I...I just wanted to know how Naruto-kun is doing?"

" 'kun' you say? By the way why would you want to visit Naruto when you didn't visit your own team-mate?" Tsunade asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I-i jus-st.." she could not form any word. Her face went red from embarrassment.

Seeing the stuttering girl made Tsunade laugh as hard as she could. This made Hinata even redder.

"Ok...ok. When i am done with checking the Gaki you can visit him."

"A-arigato Hokage-sama" Feeling very happy from the news.

After ten minutes Tsunade exited the room. Hinata prepared herself mentally before slide the door as she entered the room. She saw Naruto lying on the bed with bandages covering most of his body. She became sad seeing his love lying on the bed unconscious. She sat on the chair near the bed and stared at his face with love and compassion. She brought her hand and wanted to touch his face. She hesitated at first but she brought up all her willpower and placed her hand on his left cheek. She started to caress his cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun I wish you were conscious now. I can't see you lying there. I want to see your foxy smile that makes my day brighter. I-I wish i could tell you how much i love you. i loved you since the first day of academy" with a blush on her face.

Naruto was at pain. Last he could remember was Rasengan and Chidori met each other. And then it all went black. He was feeling new, like a new energy filled him. He never felt that way, not even he used kyubi's chakra. It's full of life. But his body was still sore from injury and exhaustion.

"...conscious now. I can't see you lying there. I want to see your foxy smile that makes my day brighter. I-I wish i could tell you how much i love you. I loved since the first day of academy"

' WHAT? Hinata loves me and from the first day of academy. I must be a idiot i didn't notice it. But she is so weird. Whenever i talked with her she would just poke is finger or turn red as she has a fever or just simply faint. I know She is beautiful. She is even cute When she stutters. But She loves me ,it came out of the blue'

He started to think that how Sakura treated him.' I know Sakura-chan would never love me. she loves Sasuke-teme. Now it doesn't even bother me now. Guess i love her more of a sister now.'

suddenly The confession of Hinata came to his mind. 'it won't hurt to know her. i guess i can date her.'

Naruto opened his eyes just to see Hinata's un-focused eye watching his face.

" So Hinata-chan you love me?"

The voice of naruto startled her and she jump up the chair and fell on her ass. She got up And see naruto Awake.

" N-Naruto-kun you are awake" with happiness in her voice.

"yeah Hinata-chan. Bye the Way you didn't answer my question. You said you love me. So you really love me?

Hinata turned bit red and passed out of excessive information.

"Hinata-chan? oye Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" 'weird'

He didn't get an answer.

Hinata woke up after few minute. she looked around the room just to find Naruto staring at him. She blushed deeply as she recalled Naruto's question.

" So Hinata-chan you are finally awake?" She blushed even harder after hearing 'chan' from Naruto's mouth.

"H-Hai N-Naruto-kun"

"Are you okay now?"

" H-Hai"

" So you really love me?"

She blushed as she nodded.

" H-Hai N-Naruto-kun. I-I l-loved you fro-from the Academy."

"Hinata right now i don't feel the same as you. But I would like to know you. So... Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

Hinata could not believe what sh heard. ' Naruto-kun asked me on a date?' She started to dance in her mind.

"Re-Really?"

" If you are okay with it."

" I would love to." As she hugged Naruto as she could. She kissed kissed him on his left cheek as she run out of the room at a blinding speed.

Naruto sat there awe struck as he put his hand where Hinata kissed him. A happy bliss covered his mind and body. And he rubbed the spot where Hinata kissed him.

" So gaki? You have a date with Hyuga Heiress ?

Naruto startled at another voice. He turned around to find Jiraiya sitting on the window.

Jiraiya was watching the whole scene from the window. He brought out his note book and started taking not for his 'Icha-Icha: Shy Princes. When Hinata ran Away from the room, he could not stop himself from teasing his student.

"So gaki? You have a date with Hyuga Heiress ?"

Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya sitting on the window ledge. And muttered something about ' stupid Ero-sennin can't oil his own machine.'

"Shut up Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya smiled at his student's reaction. But it replaced with a frown.

"So you got your ass kicked by you friend , just like I got mine kicked by orochimaru."

" Yeah... I was not able to bring back Sasuke." with a sad face. But soon it replaced with a face full of hope.

" Don't you worry about it Ero-sennin. I will get super strong and kick Sasuke's ass a big time and bring him back home and leave him with Sakura-chan, all the time nagging him. He HE"

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile and fell proud of his student's will to never give up. He envied his student for his will.

" So you want to get strong. Then you have one month to do whatever you want to do in konoha. In this one month i will sort out about my spy network. I have talked with Tsunade and we are leaving konoha for three years to get you super strong. You will kick Akatsuki's ass when i am done with you." And then jiraiya hop onto window ledge, just to turn his head to see his pupil's face, and grinned.

" By the way I have Some good news for you. According to my spy network Orochimaru will not change his body for another three and a half year so you have that much time to save Sasuke" and blured out of view.

Naruto fell happy and smile. His mind moved to his upcoming date with Hinata.

"By the way if I have to properly date hinata, don't I have to ask Hinata's dad?" He mumbled to no one but himself, and gulp thinking about his uncertain future while meeting her father.


	3. A rough day for naruto

It has been four days since Sasuke left. Naruto is being board in the hospital bed.

" A couple bowls of ramen will be great. I haven't eaten ramen for a decade."

Suddenly the door opened and a pink haired girl entered the room. She looked at Naruto with sorrow filled eyes.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Hey Naruto"

A dead silence remained at the room until Sakura broke the silence.

"So...How are you?"

"I am good " He replied with a pained face.

Sakura was about to say something but Naruto cut her.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan. I could not keep my promise. I am sorry Sakura-chan...I am so sorry. But you don't worry as I promised you I will bring Sasuke back next time." Said Naruto with a smile and a thumbs up pose.

"You don't have to anymore Naruto." This left startled with an open mouth.

"You don't have to bring him alone anymore. Next time I will go with you. I will become strong and we will bring him together."

Naruto looked at Sakura for few second and gave her signature foxy smile.

"It's a promise for lifetime Sakura-chan."

" See you later Naruto. Bye."

As she gave Naruto a sisterly hug and was about to leave the room, then Naruto called.

"Sakura-chan I-I need your help. I have a date with Hinata, but I don't know a single thing about dating so will you give me some advice" Naruto Asked her blushing.

"So, the knuckle head finally realized about the shy girl's feelings. I say its about time you realize the poor girl's feelings. She loved you as long as I remembered her."

"Y-Yeah. I am an idiot but i am trying to right my wrongs."

" So you are not going to ask me anymore?" She asked teasingly.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto protested with a hurt face.

"OK..OK I will help you with your date with Hinata, but you owe me one ok?"

"Yeah Yeah. By the way Sakura-chan the more we spent time together the more I came to realize I don't love you as the usual boyfriend-girlfriend does. I love you as a dear elder sister who would bonk my head if i do something wrong." Naruto said lovingly.

"Yeah. I also came to love you as a younger brother I always wanted."

Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and started to leave with a happy face.

" you don't worry Sakura-chan. I going to train with Ero-sennin for three years. When I come back we will kick Sasuke-teme's ass and I will play match maker and you will have little stuck up uchihas around you."

Sakura stopped moving hearing about little uchihas. She blushed darker shed of red and leave the room a with a happy smile.

xxx

"BAKA" shouted sakura as she bonked on Naruto's head.

"But Sakura-chan I like orenge."

"NO. Now I have my chance. I wil get you out of this orenge monstersity."

She picked up a black cargo pant and a white full sleeve V-neck tee shirt." here try this out". Naruto picked the pant and tee-shirt and went to trial room. 1 minute later Naruto come out looking like a real hunk.

"Now you look presentable. when hinata will see you she could not resist herself."

Naruto blushed like mad." you think so ?"

"what? are you insane? even then with your orange monstrosity she could not prevent herself falling for you. don't sweat thing."

" Thanks sakura-chan for the vote of confidence."

" Yeah ..yeah lets go to Higurashi weapon shop and get you out of you orange jump suit."

" but I love my jump suit. I feel comfortable with it."

She picked his left ear ." it is not a debate. i am ordering you, not suggesting." and with that she pull him for their destination with his ear on her finger.

" ah ... ah .. ssakura-chan It hurts." could be heard all over the konaha.

xxx

HIGURASHI WEAPON SHOP

"welcome to higurashi weapon sho... hey sakura, naruto what can i do for you today?"

" hi ten ten I am here for this baka's all over wardrobe change"

" at last somebody takes the initiative."

" hey I am still here" pouted Naruto

" bye the way what do you need?"

" well lets see A black pant, a dark blue v-neck full sleeve tee shirt , a pair of black shoe, a pair of finger less hand gloves, a kunai holder and a ninja pouch ah and some white bandage. yes thats all. and yeah give 3 pair of both."

" ok. Naruto do you want to add something?" asked ten ten.

"unnn.. yeah. add konoha spiral on the back of the shirt or on the left sleeve .

" ok .if that is all give me half hour. and it will be done."

xxx

AFTER HALF HOUR

ten ten come form the workshop with three bags.

" here all done. and only 12,500 ryo."

Naruto pick 12500 from his gama-chan and hand it over to ten ten. he then picked up the bags. he and sakura turned to leave.

" come again soon."yelled tan ten.

they are now at the road.

" hey sakura-chan I was thinking if i were to date hinata-chan, should i not ask his father first?"

"well it is proper to ask for her father's permission."

" yeah. i thought so. I will ask her father."

" be care full i heard hyuugas are stuck up bastards."

" dont worry I can handle a hyuuga " " I say we go now to hyuuga compound and talk to him."

" are you insane Naruto going wiyh out preparation?"

" dont worry who do you think I am? I am always ready" and with that Naruto grabbed sakura's hand and pull to the hyuuga household.

xxx

HYUUGA FRONT GATE

two guards were at the front gate standing. Naruto and sakura standing in front of the gate.

"hello. I am her to see hiashi-san" stated Naruto. the guards gave Naruto a critical look as they were examining the visitors.

"ok. come with me."

Naruto and the guard were walking through the hyuuga compound. Naruto was enjoying the view. suddenly they stopped in front of a house. the guard go few step forward and tap the door few times. answer come after some time.

" who is it?" asked a rough voice.

" hiashi-sama a boy is here to see you."

there was long pause and then " let him in here.

the guard show Naruto to the room where hiashi was seated. Naruto bring all his guts and opened the door. there was a man with long black hair and white pupil less eyes.

" oh naruto! what do i owe your pleasure?" asked hiashi with a surprised tone. Naruto bring all him confidence and made his mind though he was slightly nervous.

" hello hiashi-san" hearing his honorifics hiashi's lest brow rise a little with little amusement, because no body,even hokage have never talked with him with out 'sama' .

" hello"

"hello.."naruto said nervously.

"so why are you here ... if may i ask?"

"you see i was asking for..."

" huh? .. I could not understand what you said. so if you would..."

"w..well you see if you would give me permission to d..date hinata.."

hiashi's left eyes rose a bit. looking over naruto's face to examine him.

" so you want to date hinata?"

"y..yes . if you would allow me to date her ."

" I will think about it. But first answer me one question. you could have dated hinata with out let me knowing about it. but why would you ask me for permission?"

"well you see you are her father , so its proper toask for you permission. if you permit me I would love to date your daughter."

hiashi was looking at naruto's face as if he was see through his soul.

" you know I have always thought you were a trouble, but after chunin exam i came to see you as a new person. if you can impress me in a duel i would allow you to date my daughter"

naruto look up to hiashi's face for a moment in hope and gave him his usual foxy grin." you are on"

"come with me to the training field" ordered hiashi.

naruto followed hiashi to the hyuuga training field.

"all is allowed in this spar except deathly blows." naruto gave him a nod.

they both stood there expecting another to attack first. Hiashi got into his gentle fist and waited for naruto to attack first. Naruto lose his concentration as charged forward. Naruto tried to punch and kicked several time but all was blocked by hiashi. naruto created several shadow clones and ordered them to charge forward . hiashi dispelled the clones and the area was covered in smoke . seeing the chance naruto created several clone and henged them into small stones and scattered them around him and hiashi. the smoke cleared and hiashi could not see naruto . even with his byakugan his could not pin point naruto. he was looking for his opponent, suddenly a hand come out of the ground with a kunai in its grip . it could save stabbed hiashi in stomach. seeing that the kunai could severally hurt him his yelled" KAITEN", and a dome of chakra deflected the kunai and throw naruto to the side.

" very good strategy. you appear where the enemy expects you the least. indeed very good tactics. you could have gained the rank of chunin."

" thank for the complement but we have a spar to continue."

" indeed. I think its time to finish the spar." and with that hiashi sped forward with out giving naruto a chance and yelled 8 TIAGRAMS:64 PALMS."

"2 PALMS"

"4 PALMS"

"8 PALMS"

"16 PALMS"

"32 PALMS"

"64 PALMS"

as hisashi's attack made naruto skid backward. a smile pestered on hiashi's face" now its over"

naruto gave his smirk and said" you think so?" and suddenly naruto puffed into smoke.

'h..how is it even possible i have seen him to take all the blow. he could not survive except it was a clone from the beginning. clever .. very clever . lets see naruto what else you can do."

" so it was a clone all along?"

" yeah."

suddenly stones around hiashi puffed into naruto and bring their kunai and throw them at hiashi. hiashi was stunned by the shadow clones. he regained his composer and saw hundred of kunai flying at him . he formed a chakra dome and started spinning and yelled "KAITEN".

after a second hiashi stopped his kaiten and there was loads of kunai here and there. but he could not found naruto as all the clones were dispelled by the poewer of kaiten. suddenly nareuto came out from behind a tree

" you are an unpredictable ninja naruto. you alredy made me use KAITEN twice. where did the shadow clone come from?"

naruto gave hiashi his foxy grin and said "well when you first dispelled my clones there was a lot of smoke and i took it as my chance and created several shadow clone and henged them into stone and when you came closer to them the henge dispelled and the clones threw kunai at you."

hiashi looked at naruto at amusement and thought about his skill in tactics.' you are indeed chunin metarial. may be in next meeting i would nominate you for chuni. but lets see what more you can do'

"a good plan. but i am still standing. and its time for you to taste the ground."

hiashi bring his chakra in his palm and shouted "HAKKE KUSHOU(8 tiagrams : air palm)"

a fierce thrust of wind hit naruto and sent him flying. hiashi smile as he saw naruto flying became confused when naruto again puffed into smoke.

'damn that kage bunshin of his becoming annoying.'

suddenly a yell break his thought"RASENGAN" as he saw two naruto was forming a sphere of pure chakra. naruto completed RASENGAN and started to run toward hiashi. hiashi was awestruck seeing a genin using a A-rank jutsu, which was even made by fourth hokage. he broke out of his trance asnaruto as merely two hand instincts made him move in spin and formed a sphere of chakra around him and yelled"KAITEN"

two jutsu collided and a boom could be heard even from five hundred meters. as the jutsu clashed against each other they started to repel the users and ended in a huge shock wave. the shock wave throw naruto and hiashi backwards. hiashi was able to regain his balance and skid backward and stood still. but naruto was on hi back.

"what the hell ? how can you use RASENGAN ? and what happened back there?"

" oh that jiraiya-sensei tought me the RASENGAN. and as for what happened back there ,when last time the stone dispelled their henge i made two of them not to lose henge and let them stay as stone. and when the clones dispelled I made a stone dispelled its henge and replace it with me and myself henged into a stone. and you sent the clone flying. I was waitng for you concentrating on the clone so I could dispel my and the clone's henge and form a rasengan. and you see I can not perform RASENGAN like Jiraiya-sensei or the fourth as I lack chakra control I need a clone to concentrate the chakra as i produce it. and thats happened."

Hiashi looked at naruto in amazement,wondering about naruto's skill in ninjutsu and tactics.' He is obviously chunin material'

Xxx

Hinata was coming home from team training. She saw his father and naruto was walking to training ground. She thought should she tail them or leave them alone. She could not prevent herself from following them as she wanted to see what was going on. She reached the ground and saw his father and naruto was about to start their spar. As the spar go on she could not but feel proud of her naruto-kun. ' you are so powerful. I wish I could be as strong as you'.

Xxx

Hiashi knew hinata was watching them from the beginning. He wanted his daughter to see the spar.

"But you are on the ground an I am on my feet"

" so what? I will beat you next round dattebayo."

And with naruto was once again on his feet and ran towards hiashi and engaged in taijutsu battle. 'naruto I have seen your ninja skill but I want to see your mental strength' thought hiashi. He suddenly gain an idea and through a kunai at the left side of naruto . naruto saw the kunai coming but the direction was not at him. He looked at his behind on the left and saw hinata standing there. The kunai was going straight towards hinata's left shoulder. He saw the kunai gaining distance towards hinata. He had to save his friend. So he did only thing he could do at the moment. He used replacement technique on hinata with him self. Suddenly hinata was at where naruto was standing. She looked up to his father in a questioning look. She turned around and see naruto was standing where she was a moment ago and a kunai on his left shoulder. Hiashi stood there amused at boy's will to sacrifice himself for his friend.

"naruto-kun" hinata called out in worry.

Naruto turned around and saw hinata. "Hinata-chan what are you doing here? We were sparing . you stood there you have been hurt."

Hinata felt joy seeing naruto worry about her.

"I am sorry naruto-kun but I wanted to see you and father spar. You were amazing."

" you think so hinata-chan?"

" yes naruto-kun "

Thay were talking when they heard hiashi leaving. "Hey !wait are not finished yet. I still have to beat you so that you will let me date hinata-chan" shouted naruto.

" you really thought you could beat me. Not as you are now. May be in future. And you can date my daughter as long as she wants to." And with that hiashi was on his foot. But he stopped again " you know naruto I am impressed with your skill. In next council meeting I will nominate you for chunin."

Naruto was dumbstruck ,the head of the hyuuga clan thought he was qualified for chunin." You... You really think so? You really think I am power full to be chunin."

Hiashi just nod.

Seeing hiashi nod , tears come out of naruto's eyes." Than... Thank you . thank-you for believing in me. I will make you proud hiashi oji-san and that's a promise." Yelled naruto in happiness.

Hiashi give a box and turn to leave . he had a smile on his face.' Minato my friend he really is your son'.

Hinata was with naruto. Blood was flowing out of naruto's wound .seeing this hinata. Said" let's go naruto-kun. So I can bandage your wound. And on the way you could tell me what was that about."

Xxx

Naruto told hinata everything. Hinata was happy that naruto would do this for her. Now naruto was at the gate of the hyuuga compound. Hinata was beside him.

" so hinata-chan will you go on our date tomorrow " asked naruto happily.

" of.. Of course naruto-kun "

" that is great so I will pick you at 7pm tomorrow. Bye hinata-chan." And with that naruto ran out of the compound.

Hinata stood there a happy smile plastered on her face, thinking about what will happen tomorrow on their date.

Xxx

Sakura stood out side the hyuuga compound for two hour. She was irritated waiting. Suddenly she saw naruto come out of the compound running. She was curious what happened in the compound that naruto was running.

"hey naruto-baka what happened there ? Why are you running. You know I was bored out here waiting."

" sorry sakura-chan . I am really sorry to make you wait."

" it's OK. Just tell me what happened already. "

"well. You see...


End file.
